


runaways

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, Mild Gore, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out was the easy part, no one wanted them to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runaways

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132567040120/violettraceypaige-runaways)

Getting out was the easy part, no one wanted them to stay.

A werewolf, a chimera, and a huntress walk into a bar. None of them look a day over seventeen, and the bartender is still laughing when Tracy slits his throat. A last laugh isn’t as good as a dying wish, but it’s close enough for him.

Violet bags some of the more expensive looking bottles while Paige raids the cash drawer, and Tracy makes sure everyone is dead. She grabs the Crystal Head Vodka even though it’s on the cheap side, the skull shaped bottle making up for it. It’ll be worth more than the value anyways where they’re going, as far south as they need to until they hit the party schools. Washington was boring, and California would fix everything. They’d finally have somewhere they could belong.  

.

Californian campuses welcome them with open arms. It’s a little disturbing how welcome they are actually. With new haircuts they pass as freshly graduated high school students, taking a year off to look around. It’s code for rich, and as long as they bring stolen booze to the parties, no one really cares.

Violet gets impatient, hates driving hours north just to make sure they don’t get caught stealing and killing. It’s not like the police would be looking for people anyways- they always blame the attack on a mountain lion or wolf or whatever, and the stealing on opportunist looters. That was no reason to tempt fate apparently, and Paige was pretty firm on that point. Tracy figured it helped their story anyways, the kids would assume they were visiting parents, so no harm was done. (Violet is sure this much traffic counts as harm, but Tracy’s giving her the ‘shut the fuck up’ glare, so she stops.)

.

Paige gets possessive around the full moons, almost rips a kid’s arm off for touching Tracy. Violet stage whispers,  _bad trip_ , and they both walk Paige home. It’s a little too close to a reveal, but she doesn’t feel even a little anxious, she just feels exhilarated. A moment more, and they would have  _had_  to kill the whole sorority.

Tracy would have flipped though, she doesn’t like killing people she knows. It would have made for a messy aftermath, and it probably would have ended with all three of them splitting ways. (Lone hunters and wolves and coyotes die first, it wouldn’t have a casual break.)

Violet misses the uncertainty and adrenalin of a real fight.

Sure, they kill pretty regularly. But it’s never a question that they’re going to win, that there won’t even be a survivor. Twenty on three is terrible odds for the average human, but a hundred?  _That_  might make things interesting.

(Tracy says she needs to chill the fuck out and smoke some more weed. Violet wants to snap at her about self-medicating, but she’s not that much of an asshole. Today.)

But everyone’s doing better, things are manageable and it feels like a semi-permanent vacation. So Violet buries her violent tendencies in weekly kills and tequila. Naturally once they’re comfortable, this is when everything goes to hell in the form of an old blooded hunting family capturing Tracy.

They’ve never seen a chimera before, and only their fascination keeps her alive long enough for Violet and Paige to free her. Tracy’s organs are slowly regenerating when they find her, and Paige  _roars_  ripping apart the nearest enemy. Violet unties and guards Tracy, killing anyone foolish enough to go near them. Paige tears through them all, blood spattered and soaked, wild eyes darting around for her next kill, refusing to calm until the only heartbeats she hears are her lovers’.

Her hands are shaky when her claws finally retract, and she kisses them both desperately.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Tracy promises, even though her skin’s just healed over. Paige clings to Tracy while Violet stacks the bodies, a vicious smirk on her lips.

They burn the bodies and make love in the firelight, vindictive and victorious.


End file.
